


The Dragon Witch's Monster Curse

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Roman may have gotten everyone just a liiiittle cursed. But they aren't sure it affected everyone.





	The Dragon Witch's Monster Curse

 Logan sat at his desk, his arms crossed in frustration. He was stuck in this situation through no fault of his own and there was nothing he could do to remedy it. But because of a mishap between Roman and the infamous Dragon Witch combined with the unfortunate timing of Patton opening Roman’s bedroom door… The four sides had been transformed into different classic monsters.

           Logan reached up and itched at the bolts sticking out of his neck. Of course he was a Frankenstein’s monster.. Just of course. He glanced down at his fingers, finding them the same tinged green just they had been since last night. He had random suture scars all over his body, which he found extremely unbecoming. Even his clothes had become tattered and stitched in spots, almost similar to Virgil’s style. Roman assured him this would last around 24 hours at most, and seeing as this was magic, Logan couldn’t do much about it. He sighed and scratched once more, these bolts were irritating.

           He stood to move away from his desk, none of his books offered him much information about magic and dragon witches anyway, when he heard a knock at his door. He moved and swiftly opened it, finding Roman in the hallway. The royal looked moderately distressed standing just outside his doorway. 

“What is it Roman?” Logan asked the figure before him.

 “Can I talk to you for a minute?” He asked, gesturing into the logical one’s room. 

“Sure.” Logan spun on his heel and walked back into his room. He expected to feel Roman’s presence behind him but when he turned, the creative was still in the hallway, looking annoyed. Logan sighed audibly. 

“Roman, you have my permission to enter my room.” He said, annoyed. Roman swooped inside and closed the door behind him. 

“Hey its not my fault!” The regal vampire said exasperatedly. If you had asked Logan two days ago to choose classic movie monsters to embody his counterparts, he would have instantly assigned the role of vampire to Virgil. Something about his dark room and overall aesthetic just made sense. But looking before him at Roman, he realized the royal side before him embodied the regal style of the monster much moreso. He stood in what was mostly his usual prince getup, but there was a lot more of a Victorian era flare. He also had a stunning cape that trailed behind him and the classic vampire look: his skin was much paler than usual, he had a pair of glinting fangs, and his irises were blood red.

           "Of course it isn’t, Roman. Now what did you need to talk to me about?“ The stitched together trait asked, once again scratching his neck bolts. “Two things, mainly. First… Do I look ok? How’s my hair?” he asked, uncharacteristically unsure of himself. Logan rolled his eyes once again, Roman had asked him this about a million times since he realized he no longer had a reflection. 

“You look like you normally do, Roman. Well… Given the circumstances. What is the second order of business?” The regal vampire rolled his red eyes.

 “Well, I wante-” he began but what was cut off by another knock at the door. Roman instantly swooped to hide behind where the door would open and put his finger over his lips. Logan was unsure what that was about but ignored Roman’s antics and moved to the door. Opening it, he found Patton. 

“Heya Logan! Can I borrow your puzzlebook?” He cheerfully asked. Logan nodded and handed it to him from the bookshelf near the door. “Thanks Logan! I’ll be in the living room if you want it back!” He smiled and wandered off. Logan closed the door, revealing Roman. Logan simply raised an eyebrow at the strange creature of the night.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about!” he exclaimed Roman.

“What?” Logan’s eyebrow remained raised.

“Patton! He isn’t a monster!” Roman exclaimed. Logan hadn’t even noticed. But now thinking about.. Patton didn’t look out of the ordinary at all.

“Oh… You are right. He didn’t seem at all affected like we do…” Logan trailed off, he had just looked right at Patton. Nothing about him seemed changed. “It’s possible it didn’t impact him?”

“He was the one who opened the door and let the spell escape, he was right there… I feel like it must have done something!” Roman explained.

“Hmm… Well I was in the living room and you were in your room. Maybe Patton was blocked by the door. We have no evidence it would have affected anyone who may have been shielded.” Logan pondered aloud. Both their eyes widened at Logan’s words and they both whispered in unison.

“Virgil.”

           Neither of them had seen the anxious trait since this had occurred last night. He had been in his room when the spell escaped the previous night and hadn’t been seen yet that day. They both ran from Logan’s room over to Virgil’s. Logan knocked on the door and reached for the handle.

 “WAIT!” They heard Virgil from inside the door and what sounded like quick scrambling around. “Ok, you can come in.” The amalgamation and the night creature shared a worried glance before pushing open the door and walking into the room.

           Virgil was sitting up on his bed with his hood up, dark sunglasses on his face, leaning against his headboard. 

“Sup?” He asked, completely nonchalantly. The room was completely dark, as was usual, beside the lamp on his bedside table so his sunglasses didn’t seem to make sense.

 “Um, Virgil? Are you alright? Why are you wearing sunglasses in the dark? Is… Something unusual going on with you?” Logan asked, realizing Virgil probably could barely see them. 

“I'm… Uhh.. Fine. Why?” He seemed nervous.

 “Oh lets just get on with this!” Roman stamped his foot impatiently. The royal reached behind him and switched on the bright ceiling light, illuminating all three of them.

           The anxious trait gasped in surprise, finally able to see the two monstrous traits in front of him. “Oh… That is comforting.” He said very quietly.

“Comforting?” Logan was surprised at his reaction.

“Well, yeah… I thought this was just another cruel anxiety thing I had developed. Like.. this is a much better thing than what I had thought.” Virgil explained.

Roman stepped forward. “You thought.. what was?” He asked, curiously. Virgil sighed and reached up, slowly removing his hood. Where his hair should have been, there was a mass of writing snakes. He continued to remove his hoodie entirely, revealing a faint scale pattern down his neck and arms.

 “I’m.. a Gorgon.”

           "Well.. It certainly explains the sunglasses.“ Logan finally said. Virgil chuckled darkly. They then took a moment to explain to Virgil the entire situation. Everything from the Dragon Witch to Patton mysteriously not being impacted like they were. Virgil took it in and thought for a moment. 

"I bet you twenty bucks I can figure out what Patton is and prove it to you in less than a minute.” He finally said, smirking from behind his dark glasses.

 “What?! How can you be that confident?!” Roman angrily shouted.

“I _know_  monsters.” He said, even more confidently.

Roman began to shout another outburst but was cut off by Logan who held out his hand to Virgil to shake. “I’ll take that bet.”

 

The three of them traveled back downstairs, Virgil leading them now with his jacket back on and the hood back up. They found Patton, joyously laying on the floor playing with Logan’s puzzlebook. 

“Hey Patton, would you come here for a second?” Virgil asked, stepping off the landing of the steps and leaving the other two behind him.

 “Of course Virgil!” He popped up off the floor and bounded over to him. “What is it, Kiddo? Those are some cool shades by the way!” He beamed.

Virgil looked at Patton for about 2 seconds before turning behind him and mouthing to Logan, /Better get out your wallet./ He turned back to the emotional side and said. 

“I just wanted to tell you… I’m worthless and I hate myself.” He said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Patton stared at him for a moment, suddenly his eyes turned red and his hands balled into fists.

“What did I say… ABOUT TALKING BAD ABOUT YOURSELF?! YOU ARE PERFECT AND SPECIAL!” He suddenly yelled, his voice sounding amplified and much larger than his small frame. He dropped to his knees and curled into a ball. They watched as he began to grow larger, his shirt ripping revealing his body underneath to be… coated in hair. His hands and feet also grew to be large, hairy, and clawed while his face elongated into a wolf’s snout.

Virgil crossed his arms in triumph as Patton stood, a massive werewolf in a tattered polo and a cardigan around his neck that somehow managed to stay on.

 “Sorry dad, I didn’t mean to upset you. Let me make it up to you.” Virgil reached behind the wolf’s ear and began to scratch, effectively turning Patton into a happy puppy,  pressing himself against the anxious side to give him better access to his new favorite scratch spot. Princey simply stood with his mouth hanging open, while Logan stood shocked next to him. He did, however, still manage to place a crisp twenty dollar bill into Virgil’s hand.


End file.
